


The Crane

by evil_whimsey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mori adores Arai in every universe, fairytale AU, smattering of xxxHolic cameos, witches are troublesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable fairytale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

A long time ago, in a fair and peaceable land, there lived two princes. Though they were lifelong friends, and grew up as close as two peas in a pod, they could not have looked more different, one from the other.

The elder prince, soon destined to assume the throne of this country, was very like a child, with his golden hair and a boyish face. He was smaller than average for his age, but cheerful and affectionate, and all the kingdom doted upon him. His name was Mitsukuni, and he adored the country where he'd grown up, and promised to be a fair and faithful king to its people.

The other prince, Takashi, was tall and striking, but far more reserved than his dearest friend. He had the darkest watchful eyes, and a quiet, stoic air about him which some found intimidating and others thought melancholy. Though Prince Takashi was neither, in truth. He was gentle, and on occasion shy, but deeply devoted to Prince Mitsukuni.

From the time they were children, Takashi had looked after Mitsukuni, and Mitsukuni looked after him in kind. Seldom were they ever separated, and it was general knowledge that when Prince Mitsukuni assumed the throne as King, Prince Takashi would stay right by his side.

As that time drew closer, the Court advisers began to hint that Prince Mitsukuni would do well to seek himself a princess to marry, before the burdens and duties of state came upon him, and his days of leisure and youthful enjoyments were no more. Mitsukuni thought this was sound advice, and persuaded Prince Takashi that he should do the same.

"I don't want you to be lonesome, when I'm married and a King," he explained. "I might be too busy to keep you company then, but if you marry too, then you'll always have company."

Prince Takashi would never argue against his friend, but secretly felt he would be fine just looking after Mitsukuni, as he had always done. He could never imagine being devoted to anyone else, and even if Mitsukuni were very busy as King, so long as Takashi could see him happy and perhaps take tea with him once in awhile, all would be well.

So outwardly he agreed with Mitsukuni's plan, to make his friend happy, and when the Prince began his search for a suitable match, Takashi went along, as he had always done.

**

First, were the balls at the castle. Lavish entertainments, crowded with every eligible lady in the land. There was dancing, and fine food, jugglers and magicians, and Prince Mitsukuni enjoyed himself tremendously. 

They met more ladies than Prince Takashi could possibly keep track of; fair and plain, sharp-witted and fanciful. Of course he and Mitsukuni were cordial and kind to them all, no matter their looks or station or ease of manners. But although every lady seemed delighted with their company, neither of the princes was especially captivated by one over all the rest.

Prince Mitsukuni was not easily daunted, however.   
"True love isn't always found in a fortnight," he declared, "and it shouldn't be easy to find. We will assemble a traveling party, and visit our neighbor countries. We'll leave no stone unturned."

And truly, they did not. For weeks the princes traveled, enjoying the hospitality of the countryside; all the old noble families that had long been loyal to the crown. They crossed the borders, and visited places they'd only read about in books, discovering new food and different customs, and traded gifts with other nobles and dignitaries.

They made many new friends, all of whom welcomed Prince Mitsukuni as the future King across the border, and while this was very good for the country's diplomacy, the main object of their search proved elusive. 

In all their time of traveling, only one lady captured Prince Mitsukuni's heart. She was a lovely daughter of a Duke in the Eastern country, who made the finest cakes and delicate pastries Mitsukuni had tried anywhere. But alas, she was already betrothed, and very much in love with her suitor, and being a gallant, noble young man, Mitsukuni gracefully withdrew. She promised to send her recipes on to the castle cooks, where Mitsukuni lived, and he kindly thanked her.

Thus the weeks stretched into months, and with autumn coming on, the princes agreed to return home. Prince Mitsukuni regretted it, and Prince Takashi sympathized as best he could. But the truth was that Takashi was ready to go home now. To return to familiar land, and take up his quiet pursuits once more.

The two princes and their traveling party journeyed back to their homeland through the Southern forests, taking in the scenery and changing trees, enjoying the peaceful nights, camping in tents under the stars.

For Takashi, this was infinitely more pleasant than staying in castles or country houses, enduring the rounds of fine dinners and cultured conversations. He had done it all without complaint, sincerely hoping Prince Mitsukuni would find happiness, but he felt his own happiness lay along a much different path.

Prince Mitsukuni was not so content to be camping in the forest, though. Their long fruitless journey had discouraged him; all their searching come to naught, and as they lay in their separate tents at night, Prince Takashi could hear him sigh deeply. 

**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days from the castle, the princes and their party encountered a driving rainstorm, and were forced to seek hospitality for the night at an old weathered farmhouse. The widowed farmer who dwelt there was near petrified with awe at the noble visitors, but he humbly offered what little he had to make them comfortable, and Prince Mitsukuni roused himself to his old cheer, for the sake of putting the farmer at ease.

"Ah, what a cozy home you have!" he said, looking around in honest delight. "So tidy and clean!"

After the castle and many fine homes they visited, the farmhouse felt small as a pin to the visitors. But it was neat as a pin too, and though the paint and curtains were faded and the wooden floors creaked, it was all spotlessly clean. This was thanks to the old farmer's daughter, they soon learned. A comely enough girl, and hard-working as the day was long, though she scarcely smiled, and was exceedingly plain-spoken.

On being called from the kitchen to receive the illustrious guests, the girl did little more than look them up and down, and say, "Well. Seven for dinner, is it?"

While Mitsukuni hurried to offer their traveling provisions, to keep from straining the farmer's larder, the old farmer himself gently chided his daughter for manners.

"Haruhi, remember this is the King's court you're speaking to."

"Even a king's court can't dry off without towels," the girl said pertly. "I only hope we have enough clean."

The farmer sighed his apologies, begging the Princes' indulgence, but Mitsukuni was intrigued.

"She seems very capable," he murmured to Takashi. "Not easily intimidated, either."

This was further borne out, when the girl looked over their provisions, and promptly decided how to make use of the meat, discarded the vegetables as not fresh enough, and offered to throw the bread right out.

"And pray, what are we to eat on the way home?" asked Mitsukuni, clearly charmed, despite the judgment on his party's provisions.

"Fresh bread and vegetables," the girl answered. "We have more cheese than we can say grace over, so you'll take that too. And since tomorrow is Papa's birthday, and I'm making a cake anyway, it would be rude not to share. I'll wrap up some for when you go." 

"Cake! Oh, you're too kind," said the prince. "I haven't had cake in ever so long."

Prince Mitsukuni's love of cake was legendary, and his enthusiasm over it had been known to melt the stoniest countenance. And it seemed the farmer's daughter was no exception; for a moment, her brisk busyness softened, and she looked on him almost kindly.

"Your hair is still damp. Come sit by the fire, so you don't catch cold." 

As soon as he was seated, she put him to work shelling peas. The farmer protested, and even the Princes' traveling companions looked mildly taken aback. But Prince Mitsukuni took to the task with enthusiasm (if not much skill) and Prince Takashi hid an amused smile in his sleeve. If nothing else, the girl was lifting his friend's spirits, and Takashi was grateful to see Mitsukuni smiling again. 

To everyone's amazement, the farmer's daughter turned what rough fare they had into a sumptuous feast. Rich broth, and savory roasted potatoes; delicious meat and vegetable pie, with a flaky hot crust; sweet country butter, tart jam, and a fresh, fragrant loaf of bread.

The guests ate until they could hold no more, hardly able to believe she had done so much, with so little to hand, in such a short time. But hearing their praise, Haruhi merely shrugged. "There are a lot more mouths to feed, come harvest time. Even with the neighbors' help, we cook the whole day long, and barely keep up."

Mitsukuni, being a natural born diplomat, and frankly fascinated with the girl by now (Takashi strongly suspected her bread had a lot to do with it), began to question her and her father about life on a farm. And they in turn responded, with anecdotes and explanations, describing a life that those born to the court, sheltered almost their whole lives with servants and courtly manners, could only imagine.

By and by, the old farmer cautiously brought forth a bottle, hidden deep in a kitchen cupboard. "For special occasions," he explained. "Homemade blackberry brandy, may not be to the gentlemen's tastes, nothing near as good as you're used to,. But I'd sure be honored, if you'd share a sip."

Haruhi tutted, as though she'd like to disapprove, but went and fetched an assortment of small, mismatched tea cups and measuring cups, to pour out the brandy. Mitsukuni took his cup with respectful gravity, and offered a toast.

"Here's to meeting new friends at the end of our journey. To think, all the miles we covered, and finally found treasure was so close to home, after all."

The brandy was good, and quite potent, and everyone sipped carefully, to make their portion last. As they drank, Mitsukuni spun tales about their trip; the many people they'd encountered, and the lands they'd seen. He described the parties and picnics, boating trips on clear mountain lakes, seeing the full moon from atop the highest tower anywhere.

"All that running around," Haruhi shook her head. "It's amazing there's anything left of you."  
"I look forward to being home," the prince confessed. "One does get weary, on such a long trip. Have you traveled, Miss?"

"I get to the market on Sundays, that's a nice day's walk for you. And back in spring, Papa and I got to the County Fair. Bit of a fuss, with all the people. Of course everyone was in a fit about those balls your Highnesses were putting on."

"You heard about them?" Mitsukuni blinked. "Now I feel certain I would know, if I'd met you there. You didn't, by chance--?" 

At his hopeful tone, Takashi glanced up sharply. It was one thing, for Prince Mitsukuni to become enamored with someone interesting he'd just met; he did it all the time. But to be talking to this girl about those balls, meant something else altogether. Far be it from him, to judge his friend's choices, but Takashi felt the prince really should take into account the fact that this rare, very practical girl did not seem particularly enamored of him, in return.

Indeed, she nearly laughed at the idea . "I don't even care for barn dances. What in heaven's name would I journey all the way out to the city, to see a royal ball, for?"

"Well. We did invite all the land," the prince pointed out magnanimously.  
"All the land who own dancing dresses and respectable shoes, and had the means to get themselves there." It might have been a stinging criticism, but the girl delivered it in such an amused, tolerant tone, that none of the guests (all of whom had attended the balls) actually felt stung.

"My word, how right you are!" Mitsukuni looked startled by the idea, more than anything. "I made a terrible assumption, didn't I?"

"Well don't go rectifying it on my account." Haruhi pushed herself back from the table with a sigh, and smiled. "Papa has an early bedtime, and so do I. Can't bring him his tea, if I'm half across the countryside swanning about at a ball." She began gathering their cups and dishes, quick and competent, and then slowed to think a moment. 

"And anyway. How is a person meant to find the right match in such a crowd? Seems to me it'd be hard to like someone, or get a proper notion of them, when all you can think about is how your shoes are pinching."

To the surprise of everyone but Haruhi, Prince Mitsukuni rose, and began to help with the dishes. "That may be true," he beamed. "But you have to admit, a ball is more expedient than dropping in at two hundred strangers' houses, unexpectedly."

"Not to mention what a nuisance you'd be," she answered, with a dry sidelong look.  
"Really, Haruhi," murmured the old farmer, but the prince burst into bright laughter.  
"Indeed, yes. And I hope you forgive us all, for being such a nuisance here. But this truly is the nicest evening I've had in ages."

As the table was being cleared, Takashi noticed that sure enough, the old farmer was quietly nodding off in his dinner chair. When Haruhi next entered the room, he caught her eye, and then tilted his head to lead her attention in her father's direction, before getting up from the table.

"I'll help in the kitchen," he said quietly, and Haruhi nodded, before approaching her father, with a fond look.  
"Come along, Papa," she said, helping the old man up. "Early to bed and early to rise, yes?"

"Their Highnesses....the beds," the fellow mumbled, and Haruhi shook her head. "Sorry, the clean sheets got soaked on the line. But we'll set them up fine in the parlor, don't fret."

"Good night, sir," offered Mitsukuni. "We are deeply grateful, for your generous hospitality."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as promised, Haruhi sent the princes and their companions off with plenty of food, and cake, to see them home. Mitsukuni rode along next to Takashi, in high hopeful spirits. He'd been too full from the generous breakfast to start on the cake right away, but had vowed that he would try it as soon as they stopped for lunch.

"Wasn't she an interesting girl?" he remarked, with a dreamy sort of expression. "So terribly clever, and practical. Can you imagine, she takes care of that whole household herself! With no servants, or anything."

Takashi pointed out that there were a great many people in the kingdom, who got along without servants.  
"Yes, but do you suppose they are as honest, and unassuming, and cook so well for surprise guests?"

The combination of all these qualities was most likely rare, Takashi conceded. Plenty of amiable people turned out to be mediocre cooks, and there were no doubt a plenitude of brilliant cooks who were not especially nice to visit with.

"That settles it," said Mitsukuni. "As soon as we return home, after we've had baths, I shall tell my father. I've found the lady I wish to marry." Then his countenance changed abruptly. "Ah, but I can't marry yet. We still haven't found anyone for you."

Prince Takashi wasn't sure which problem he should address first--the fact that the farmer's daughter hadn't seemed especially keen on marrying, nor had she appeared particularly in love with Prince Mitsukuni; or the fact that Takashi wasn't especially keen on marrying, himself.

"Maybe we shouldn't rush," he counseled, by way of compromise. "Haruhi has lived all her life on that small farm, after all. Being courted by a prince could come as a shock to her."

"Hm. I see your point. Giving her time to get accustomed to things, and then maybe a long engagement. Yes, that's wise. But it still leaves you out, and I declare I'll have no peace of mind at all, if you're excluded."

"I'll be fine," Takashi murmured. "I have plenty of hobbies, at home."

"Listen, I know what we can do!" said Mitsukuni. "Since we overlooked all the girls who live on farms and don't have dancing dresses, before, we'll start seeking them out! We have all the land records in the Treasury, all we have to do is get a map of the kingdom, and--."

"I sincerely appreciate your concern on my behalf," Takashi quietly interrupted. "But I seriously doubt we'll be so fortunate a second time. And as Haruhi said, we would be a nuisance, dropping in on all those farms."

"Really, Takashi. I do believe you're being obstinate about this." Mitsukuni reined in his mount, and turned to face his most faithful friend sternly. "Aren't you at all interested in marrying and settling down? Your family expects another heir too someday, you know."

"I'm settled fine," Takashi shrugged. "My life is very pleasant, just as it is. I'm content."

Mitsukuni looked up at him, crestfallen, and seeing a disagreement at hand--the first anyone had ever seen between these two--the princes' traveling companions decided to ride a discreet distance ahead.

"You mean, this entire journey, you weren't--you weren't seeking anyone?"

Caught out, Takashi cast his gaze elsewhere. "It was a nice journey. I was happy to accompany you."  
"But you....you were merely humoring me. I was in pursuit of my heart's desire, and I wanted you to find yours too. But you didn't care, did you?" Mitsukuni went from looking stricken, to looking rather strongly put out, the more the truth became plain to him. "That is most vexing, Takashi. Truly, I never imagined you were so heartless--."

Takashi drew back, cut to the quick by his friend's words, but there was no time for a reply as, up around the bend in the road, their traveling companions called out.

"What ho, your Highness! We've found a subject in need of aid!"  
Surprised, both of the princes spurred their mounts, and hurried up the road to discover their companions, tending to an old woman who appeared to have fainted at the roadside.

"Oh, this is terrible," said Mitsukuni, dismounting alongside Takashi, both of them hastening to the woman's side. "Is she ill? Or hurt?"

The old woman wore a ragged black dress, and moth-eaten black shawl, and even her faded black bonnet was more rags than hat. The princes' companions had carried her to a broad boulder off the path, and were trying to rouse her with smelling salts.  
"Grab the water, and our lunch pack," Mitsukuni told Takashi, who swiftly jumped to. When he came back with the provisions, the old woman was just waking up.

"Madam, are you all right?" asked Mitsukuni. "Have you been injured?"  
"Gracious me," croaked the old woman. "Fell asleep again, did I?"

"Here, drink some water." Mitsukuni hovered, and tended the poor ragged woman with great concern, instructing the other men to set out their lunch, so they could share with her.

"To be waited upon, by so many handsome men!" The woman chortled, as her strength returned; sitting up straighter, and accepting the morsels Mitsukuni offered. He divided the portion of cake Haruhi had baked, and both he and the old woman exclaimed with delight over its flavor.

"Mark my words, your Lordship," she nodded. "Ye cannot go wrong, marryin' a girl who can make a cake such as this."  
"Oh, you may be certain I shall marry her, Madame!" Mitsukuni declared. "Now that I've tried her cake, my heart is surely set."

But then he sat back, and the light faded from his face, and he looked sadly to Prince Takashi. "Oh. But I can't. Not until Takashi finds someone to set his heart on. I promised he wouldn't be alone."

The old woman followed his gaze, looking at Prince Takashi thoughtfully. The prince bore their joined scrutiny, though something in the woman's eyes made him distinctly uncomfortable. It seemed to him too knowing of a look, for someone who'd recently been found insensible, in the road. It was too sharp a look; he'd almost call it cunning.

"Your Lordship is a thoughtful, generous soul. To part with such a prize of a cake, made by a prize of a girl. I'm nothing but a poor old widow woman, barely a stitch to my name. But let no man say I don't repay what kindnesses as are done to me."

"Madame, you owe us nothing, truly it is our honor to aid those in need--."  
"Your companion. Has a rare devoted heart. T'won't be set by the usual means. Would it please your Lordship to see it set?"

"Nothing would make me happier, truly," said Mitsukuni. "If only I could help Takashi--."

"Wait." Takashi drew back, feeling this conversation was treading far too close to bargaining, and that Mitsukuni was being imprudent, telling his wishes to a strange woman, harmless though she may look.

And he was right to be wary, but alas, he had not moved far or fast enough.

"You have helped me," said the old woman, drawing herself up. "And for an exchange, I shall assist your friend." Before anyone could blink, she flung her hand from her cloak, scattering a fine glittering dust from her palm. The dust settled on Prince Takashi, on his clothes and skin and hair. It flew into his eyes, and into his nose, making him choke and sneeze, and then there came a sudden, blinding burst of light.

The men shielded their eyes, crying out, and Mitsukuni leapt for Takashi, to help him. But when the light and the dust cleared, and sight had returned to them, Takashi was no more. And the old woman had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsukuni drew up short, and a sob broke from his throat. Where his beloved friend Prince Takashi had stood, a tall, grey-feathered crane now stared back at him. The crane had a white breast, and black-tipped wings, but its fathomless dark eyes and quiet solemn air were unmistakably Takashi's.

"Forgive me...I didn't know. Oh, Takashi, I'm so sorry..."  
The princes' companions rushed into action, checking their surroundings for the old woman, but there was no sign of her. The crane bent its long slender neck to inspect its feet, and then ruffled out its wings, looking first at one, and then the other.

"What ever will we do? How are we to change you back?"  
The crane folded its wings back down, settling the feathers with a rustle, and looked placidly back at the now-weeping prince. 

Mitsukuni knew it was his fault, that he had brought this on Takashi, and was stricken to realize that in the bargain had lost not only his friend, but the one person he depended upon most for counsel, and comfort.

The prince was inconsolable, but with persistent urging, his other companions convinced him they might seek help elsewhere. They were only a few hours from the farm where Haruhi lived. Perhaps, they suggested, she might have some knowledge of this old woman, or know a way they could find her and get her to undo what she had done.

Since Takashi's horse was swiftest, one of the men took it off at top speed, back to the farm to fetch the girl. It was decided that the rest of the party would follow up behind, coaxing the crane along, and meet up with Haruhi somewhere in between.

It soon became clear that the crane had no wish to approach the horses, but it would follow Mitsukuni. So the prince walked, and the crane stalked and occasionally flapped along beside him, while the other man led the extra horses. It was slow going, and they traveled for a long time, without making it very far, when the first rider, with Haruhi hanging on for dear life in back, finally galloped into view.

"Something wrong with the cake?" was the first thing she asked, wobbling about after dismounting. And then she saw the crane, and frowned. "Hm."

Mitsukuni frantically explained the incident with the old woman, how Takashi was turned into a crane, and that they desperately needed her help.

"Ah, that witch," said Haruhi, frowning harder. "How bothersome. I forgot to warn you about her."  
"You know her? Please, do you know where we can find her?"

"I don't know her, just the stories," said Haruhi. "She makes mischief with people's wishes, and then disappears. Nobody's ever seen her more than once." She cocked her head at the crane. "He's quite a handsome bird. Though I don't expect he wants to stay one. Have you thought about consulting a fortune-teller?"

The prince shook his head, looking baffled. "How would that help?"

"Well. You made a wish, right? And the witch did....something, so it can be granted. She didn't change his Highness for no reason. I'll bet that when he's back to his own shape, the wish you made will be granted. It's in his fortune, now."

"That sounds terribly complicated, for Takashi. I'm sorry I wished anything at all."  
"That's why I should have warned you. I do apologize."

"No," Mitsukuni hung his head, sighing. "It was my fault entirely. I was selfish, and wouldn't listen to what he wanted."  
Haruhi regarded the crane steadily. "Maybe you should take him to a marsh. Isn't that where cranes like to live? Maybe he'd be happy there."

"But....his home is in the castle. We've been away a long time, surely he must miss it."

"You're probably right. But cranes don't really belong in castles. So your wish probably won't come true, if you take him there."  
"Oh. I didn't think about that. I really don't care about my wish anymore. But I guess it's too late to take it back now, isn't it. We have to see it through."

"Looks that way," said Haruhi, venturing a sympathetic pat on the prince's shoulder. "Sorry."

Mitsukuni gave another empty-sounding sigh, and looked woefully between the crane and the girl. "I'm sorry too. I was going ask permission to court you, when I returned home. But I fear that can't happen now. I must devote myself to righting the wrong I have done, and restoring Takashi. I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I was looking forward to us becoming friends."

Haruhi peered at him, astonished, before taking pity on the prince's evident grief. "Well. Don't feel too badly. Harvest season starts any day, and I'll have my hands much too full to socialize. So it's just as well. Best of luck, getting his Highness sorted out."

"Thank you," Mitsukuni answered, drawing himself up. "I suppose you need to be getting home now, yes? I'm sorry for troubling you, but thank you for your advice. If there's anything you ever need, you only have to send word to the castle. I am very much in your debt."

Haruhi nodded, though she looked skeptical about ever requiring royal intervention for anything. "I'll keep that in mind."

**

It was one of their companions, who reminded Prince Mitsukuni of the old country estate to the west. Once a quiet retreat for the royal family, the place had gone unoccupied for quite a long time. Only the devoted old caretaker--formerly the castle's head groundskeeper--dwelt there now, enjoying his peaceful retirement, and keeping an eye on the house and property.

As their companion mentioned, the estate had an impressive marsh, which had long ago served as a fish and game preserve for the King and his visitors to sport in. Surely, they thought, this could be a suitable place to take the crane, until that old woman's curse could be broken. The crane could have the run of the house, and the grounds, if he so wished. And more importantly, he wouldn't have to endure the stares and crowding, which would surely surround him back at the castle.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you, Takashi," Prince Mitsukuni explained to the crane. "What happened to you is entirely my responsibility, and I'll freely admit it to anyone, if you wish. But I know you like your privacy, and you never liked being pestered by gossip. So until you're restored, I think it's best if we take up residence in the country, and keep this to ourselves. If you wish to accuse or punish me afterward, I will receive your judgment, and make whatever restitution you demand."

The crane could not speak, obviously. It gave no outward sign of opinion about the prince's plans at all. It only looked at Mitsukuni, with the same patient forbearance Takashi had always shown, and when Mitsukuni set off for the western estate, it followed him.

The companion who had fetched Haruhi from the farm had been instructed to take her back, and then return to the castle and give word that the two princes were safely back in the kingdom, but were prolonging their trip for a last adventure in the countryside. Since it was known that Prince Mitsukuni would be assuming the throne in half a year's time, it would seem natural that he would wish to make the most of his remaining freedom, and the men generally agreed that no one would question their story.

The estate to the west was not terribly far off, but the remaining parties' progress was slow at first. The crane had yet to show any inclination toward flight, and Mitsukuni concluded it was because Takashi himself had never flown, and hadn't yet discovered how to work the wings he'd been given. He could not walk as fast as the men or the horses, and when he fell behind, was forced to flap his wings and run to catch up. But after awhile, it became plain that this tired him out, and Mitsukuni cast about for a better solution.

At the end of the day, on the outskirts of a small town, they came upon a man driving an empty wooden cart. Mitsukuni straightaway hailed the fellow, and offered such a handsome sum for the cart, that the man offered to throw his horse and cap into the bargain as well. Mitsukuni thanked the man warmly, but said they were plenty well-stocked on horses, and though the man's cap was certainly very fine, it seemed to suit him much better than it would anyone else.

Once the man was off on the back of his own horse, cap tilted to a jaunty angle and a tidy sum of gold jingling in his pocket, the prince and his companion harnessed up the prince's horse, and tempted the crane into the cart by offering it crumbs of bread.

"This will be a much nicer way to travel," Mitsukuni explained. "Cranes weren't meant for long walks, after all, and I'm sure your feet must be sore by now."

It was clear the crane didn't trust the cart, from the way it fluffed all its feathers, and kept looking warily over the sides, to the ground rolling past below it. The ride was too bumpy for it to stand, and if it folded its legs and sat, the sides of the cart blocked its view.

Finally, with a dissatisfied and grumpy demeanor, the crane clambered and flapped its way up to the cart's driving seat, next to Mitsukuni, who had to duck the buffeting of wings, as it got settled. But he certainly didn't complain, considering that Takashi was likely far more uncomfortable than him, and it was all his fault, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

They traveled through the night, the prince and the crane, and their remaining companion, and a little after daybreak, the cart rolled up to the main house of the country estate. There they were greeted by the tottering old groundskeeper, enjoying his morning tea on the front porch, and after exclaiming his pleased surprise at the sight of the royal banner, the man hastened forward to meet them.

He made much over Prince Mitsukuni, declaring he hadn't seen his Highness since he was a wee thing, just learning to walk in the palace gardens. He directed the men toward the barn, where the princes' companion saw to settling the horses in for a much-deserved rest, and then Mitsukuni and the crane followed the groundskeeper back to the house, so they too could rest. The fellow didn't seem at all surprised by the crane; indeed he apparently recognized Prince Takashi right off.

"Your Highness will be taking the master suite, I'm guessing. We keep it all fixed up, for if he ever wishes to visit. His other Highness could take room there, or if he'd prefer to be outdoors, there's the sun porch, or that little shack by the marsh."

"How--I'm sorry, but what makes you think this is Prince Takashi?" asked Mitsukuni, startled.  
"Granted, I've not seen his Highness in an age," the old groundskeeper winked. "But there was always something steady and dignified about him, even when he was no bigger than a tadpole. That certainly hasn't changed a bit. Looks like he ran into a bit of mischief though, eh?"

"A witch," Mitsukuni confessed. "She said she would grant my wish--though I really didn't mean to ask her for it, I swear. But she turned Takashi into a crane, anyway."

"Troublesome lot, those witches," the old man tsked, sympathetically.  
"Do you know any?" Mitsukuni asked, on the hope they might be able to consult with one, or that the groundskeeper might know the witch who'd started the trouble to begin with.

But the fellow shook his head. "Eh, not I. Heard plenty of stories though, as one does."

"Oh." Mitsukuni deflated, his hopes dashed yet again.  
"Don't suppose you've consulted a fortune-teller yet?"  
"No. Someone suggested we should, but we came straight here. I suppose I should send for some, though."

"Couldn't hurt," the old man nodded, agreeably. "Bout once a year, we get one that travels up this way. Bit of a curious fella, but interesting company. Course it ain't my place to offer the hospitality of His Majesty's house, but I've made free to offer him lunch or tea on the porch, when he comes around. I reckon His Majesty wouldn't begrudge an old man a little company, now and then."

"Of course we wouldn't," said Mitsukuni. "That's quite kind of you. Has this gentlemen ever told your fortune? Do you know if he's--er, accurate?"

The old man chuckled. "To be honest, I never asked him. Guess I only need look around, to see how fine my fortune is. Though the fella did mention, last year I guess it was, that I ought to see to the roof over the north wing. And lo and behold, what did I find but a leak! Got it patched just in time for a healthy rainstorm, too."

"You say he visits every year?" asked Mitsukuni.  
"The last five years, I've seen him. Right before winter starts, usually."

"Why, that's only a few weeks away. That isn't too long to wait, right Takashi?" The prince turned to the crane, who left off cleaning its feathers, and blinked at him. "We'll do all we can, to make you comfortable, in the meantime. And when the fortuneteller comes, we'll find out how to change you back again."

"His Highness is looking a bit peckish," the groundskeeper observed. "Why don't I see about finding breakfast for everyone?"

**

In the days that followed, the prince learned much about the crane. He learned that it preferred being outdoors to in, that it no longer cared for the food Prince Takashi had once liked, and as time passed, it became clear that the crane was far more restless and discontent than Prince Takashi had ever been. It forsook the bed Mitsukuni had arranged for it on the sun porch, in favor of a patch of reeds down by the steps. In the mornings it would watch Mitsukuni and the other men having breakfast, ignoring the plate and bowl of water provided for it, and then pick its way down to the marsh, where it would peer down into the water, occasionally snapping its beak at an insect or a slow-moving tadpole.

Eventually it would return to the house, and jump upon the porch railing in an awkward flailing of wings and stilted legs, preen its feathers back down, and spend hours stalking the long perimeter of the porch.

"He's unhappy," Mitsukuni observed to the groundskeeper, looking deeply sad, himself. "I wished for him to find happiness, but I've only made him discontent."

"Happiness isn't something that's found, it's something we make," said a young man, who'd seemingly appeared from nowhere, to the porch at the Prince's side.  
Mitsukuni jumped back, startled, but the groundskeeper broke into a wide, mostly toothless grin.

"Why hello, your Lordship. What a pleasure, to have you visiting again this year!"

"Greetings sir, your Highness," nodded the young man. He was slender and dark-haired, with fair skin, and the most unusual eyes Mitsukuni had ever seen. One eye was a pale topaz shade, while the other was a deep and vivid blue. He was dressed in neat black traveling clothes, without so much as a speck of road-dust upon them, and on his nose perched a pair of silver-rimmed glasses.

"You--you wouldn't by chance be the fortune-teller my man spoke of?" Mitsukuni asked. "Oh, you don't know how grateful I am, you've come!"  
The young man tilted his head in modest agreement, before his mis-matched gaze sought out the crane, who'd been observing them all in silence, from the lawn. 

"Dear me," the young man murmured softly. "Lady Yuuko is still as interfering as ever, I see."

"Please," the prince begged. "Can you help us? I can offer gold, or land, or a Dukedom, if you want. Name any price, but please tell me what to do for Takashi."

The fortuneteller looked back to Mitsukuni, and he sighed, as though he'd heard this many times before. "You realize I can't undo your wish. All wishes come with conditions, which must be fulfilled. You made a promise with your fate, and his Highness's fate, and you must see it through."

"Yes, I understand that I'm responsible. But this isn't what I wished for! I wanted Takashi to be happy, and he's miserable. I wished for him to find someone to love, and I ask you sir, what man in the world could be more alone, than he is now?" 

"There are some who must go to extraordinary lengths, to find love," answered the fortuneteller softly, with a far-off look. "They must journey beyond the bounds of their usual existence, and set aside their old life, and aspirations." Again, he focused on Mitsukuni, with a faint, melancholy smile. "You and his Highness need to understand what exactly you wished for. I can only try to help you with that."

"Thank you, you don't know how grateful I am!"

"In return, since this will delay my trip, I must ask a favor from your Highness. I promised my...host, that I'd bring him a fig pudding when I visited. If I may use your kitchen and ingredients, and some figs from your tree in the walled garden, that will serve as a fair exchange."

Needless to say the prince agreed straightaway, opening the house to the fortuneteller, and offering him anything he needed. The young man smiled politely and thanked him for the generosity, but he only needed the kitchen. It would only take a few hours, he said, and then he'd explain what he could for Mitsukuni, over afternoon tea.

When teatime came around, the fortuneteller emerged from the kitchen, in a crisp white apron, bearing a tray of tea, sandwiches, and delicious-smelling pastries. "Such an excellent kitchen your Highness has," he explained, smiling. "I couldn't resist the opportunity to make the most of it."

Although it was simple fare, the quality of the food surpassed even the most renowned dishes the royal palace had to offer, and prince Mitsukuni praised the fortuneteller extravagantly, until the wise, confident young man actually blushed. But soon enough he collected himself, pushed his glasses up his nose, and asked the prince to pour out the tea for them.

"You must examine what was in your heart, when you made your wish," he explained. "I believe I have a hunch, but I'd like to read the tea leaves, to be certain."  
Mitsukuni had heard of this practice before, and so obligingly drank his tea down, leaving the leaves for the fortuneteller to study.

"Hm. Yes, it's just as I thought." The young man frowned over the prince's cup, while the prince looked on, trying not to wring his hands. Then the fortuneteller shook his head. "This may be difficult for you to face. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I will help Takashi," the prince insisted. "No matter what I have to do. No matter how difficult."  
The fortuneteller nodded, somberly. "You wished for his Highness to find true love. But do you remember why you wished it?"  
"So he wouldn't be lonely, when I become King and get married."

The fortuneteller raised his finger. "So he would have a life apart from you. Because his whole life, up to now, has been in your company. What you wished, truly, was to separate from him."

The prince paled. "That--that isn't true. I didn't want him to be alone, or to suffer. Not ever."  
"I'm not saying you did, please don't misunderstand. But he was too devoted to you, to ever seek anything for himself. Isn't that right? And at the moment you made your wish, that's what concerned you most."

"I--but..." The prince couldn't deny it. Too well, he remembered that disagreement on the road. Once again, his eyes brimmed with tears of utter contrition, and he hung his head. "It was wrong of me. I had no business pressing my aims on him, when he was perfectly content. I--I even called him heartless, because all that time I was seeking someone, he didn't even try. But I was wrong, terribly wrong."

"Heartless...," the fortuneteller repeated slowly. "Ah, now I see."  
"What?" Mitsukuni hastily shook out his handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. "What do you see? What am I meant to do, now?"

The fortuneteller looked off to the distance, with a slack, blank expression. "He must lose his heart, and win the purest heart there is. One who has never uttered a single untruth, or unkindness. He must find himself, entirely alone, before that One will find him...."

"You--are you saying I have to leave Takashi? But how can I do that? He'll suffer even worse, then!"

The fortuneteller blinked, and the hazy look in his eyes cleared. "You don't have to do anything. But that is the condition of your wish. It's what you wanted, at that time."  
"So if I stay with him, the wish won't be fulfilled. And Takashi will remain as he is." The prince stared at the table between them, looking helpless and bereft of all hope.

"I said it would be difficult," answered the fortuneteller, not unkindly. "On the other hand, if it weren't for this, his Highness may have gone the rest of his life, accepting solitude as his lot. It won't be easy for either of you, but in the end, these conditions may change his fate for the better. There are those who fare far worse, having their wishes granted."

"Wishes are terrible things," said the prince. "I'll never believe another fairy tale, as long as I live."

"Terrible, and great," the fortuneteller answered, with that same melancholy smile as before. "Think of all the wisdom you've gained, from just this one? In truth, I feel better, knowing our future King has learned difficult lessons. You will be a better ruler, and a better man, for it." He smiled gently, and offered the pastry tray to Mitsukuni. "Here, in the meantime, have a jam tart. I made them thinking you would need some cheering up."

**


End file.
